Un jour, je te ressemblerai
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Depuis toujours, je me le suis promis. Toi, toi qui n'avais plus de temps à me consacrer. Toi qui m'as presque tout appris. Toi qui m'as appris la haine. Toi que je n'ai cessé d'admirer. Toi que j'ai haï de toutes mes forces. Drabble POV Sasuke. NON YAOI


**Disclaimer** : le manga Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, on est d'accord. Comme on est d'accord sur le fait que Noctis de final fantasy versus XIII ressemble _étrangement_ à Sasuke. Pour notre plus grand régal, mais tout de même… C'est effrayant.

Bien le bonjour à tous ! Avant toute chose, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur mon profil. J'y explique en effet que je quitte le monde des fanfictions pour un labs de temps indéfini. J'y mentionne également le nom de Kura-chan, donc il est impératif que vous alliez voir de quoi il en retourne.

Ceci étant dit, je vous quitte sur ce drabble qui vous paraîtra un peu sombre. C'est le dernier écrit que je poste, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ce n'est en aucun cas du yaoi, ce n'est qu'une sorte d'hommage à Itachi, fait par Sasuke.

* * *

_**Un jour, je te ressemblerai.**_

« _Un jour je te ressemblerai._ »

Depuis toujours, je me le suis promis. Toi, toi qui n'avais plus de temps à me consacrer. Toi qui m'as presque tout appris. Toi qui m'as appris la haine, toi qui m'as appris l'amour aussi. Toi que je n'ai cessé d'admirer, toi que j'admire encore aujourd'hui. Toi que j'ai haï de toutes mes forces.

Tu étais mon frère. Mon modèle. Petit, j'aurais voulu toujours marcher à tes côtés. Me battre à tes côtés. Je voulais me distinguer de toi, ne plus demeurer dans ton ombre. Tu représentais l'excellence et moi, moi je ne pouvais que te regarder. T'envier. Te haïr d'être celui que tu étais. D'éprouver de la rancœur envers toi, mon frère de sang. Je te détestais, Itachi.

Puis est venu ce jour. Ce jour funeste, que j'ai tenté d'effacer à maintes reprises, en vain. Le jour où tu as décimé notre clan. Le jour où tu m'as dit ces mots. « _Si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer un jour… remplis ton cœur de ressentiment ! Hais-moi ! Sauve ta vie lâchement… Fuis… Fuis ! Accroche-toi à la vie…_ »

Je t'ai écouté ce jour-là. Même si ça devait être la dernière fois de ma vie que je t'écoutais, je l'ai fait. Survivre pour te tuer. C'était là ce que tu voulais. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Tu étais mon frère, mon aîné. Et je t'ai _obéi_.

J'ai fui. J'ai fui la peine et l'amertume que je ressentais. Je n'étais qu'un enfant, un gamin. Aujourd'hui, j'ai grandi. Je ne suis pas adulte, mais je ne suis plus celui que tu avais connu. Je ne suis plus ton « _stupide petit frère_ ». Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je t'ai vaincu. Je t'ai surpassé. Tu n'es plus mon modèle, parce que tu n'es plus rien.

Tu es _mort_ Itachi. Mort pour une cause _vaine_, une cause qui te semblait sûrement juste. Tu es mort sous mes coups, le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être souriais-tu parce que dans le fond, tu savais déjà que tu trépasserais. Tu es mort le sourire aux lèvres, et j'ai moi-même souri. Parce que j'y étais _enfin_ parvenu. Mon but. L'ultime raison qui me donnait la force de vivre, la rage de décupler mes forces, jour après jour. _Te tuer_. Je t'ai tué. Comme tu me l'as demandé.

Aujourd'hui, tu es mort. Mais non pas de _ma_ main. Ceux sont eux, qui t'ont tué. _Eux_. Eux qui ont profité de ta faiblesse, de ta volonté de voir prospérer notre village. Etais-tu _naïf_ Itachi ? Pensais-tu réellement que ce monde pouvait coexister sans qu'aucune guerre ne doive éclater ? Ce sont les hommes qui engendrent la guerre. Toi, tu n'as servi que d'instrument. Ils t'ont utilisé, t'ont forcé à abattre nos parents, ton meilleur ami, ta bien-aimée, notre clan entier. Vois, vois où cela t'a mené. Vois le résultat aujourd'hui. La ressens-tu, cette haine perpétuellement présente dans le cœur des hommes ? C'est elle, elle qui nous pousse à nous surmener, à nous dépasser continuellement.

Tu es mort pour que règne la paix. Tu voulais la paix, là où moi je ne vois que la guerre. Cette guerre que j'ai engendrée. Serais-tu fier de moi ? Ton pacifisme t'aura conduit à la tombe. Mais sois sans crainte, _grand frère_. tu m'as laissé le soin de restaurer notre clan. C'est à moi qu'incombe cette charge, celle de faire renaître de ses cendres la prospérité du clan Uchiwa. A la seule différence que la paix que tu désirais tant, je ne la conçois pas. Trop de haine brûle à l'intérieur de moi. Tu m'as offert un pouvoir nullement comparable avec un autre. Ce pouvoir, je l'utiliserais à bon escient. Ils te rejoindront dans l'autre monde, tous, autant qu'ils le sont. Je t'ai envoyé le premier, et les autres suivront.

Je te ressemble tu sais. Plus rien ne me rattache à notre ancienne patrie. Aucun lien. Je les hais, je les méprise, tous autant qu'ils sont. Parce qu'ils ont vécu dans une douce tiédeur, sans savoir réellement d'où celle-ci provenait. Ton sacrifice. Tu t'es sacrifié pour une cause perdue, grand frère. Moi, je continuerais de vivre jusqu'à ce que je doive rendre mon dernier souffle. Je les tuerais, jusqu'au dernier. Les habitants, mes anciens camarades, celle qui aurait pu être « ma bien-aimée. Mon meilleur ami. Tous sont coupables, et tous le paieront.

Alors grand frère, ne m'en veux pas. Pardonne-moi de ne pas exaucer ton souhait, celui de voir un monde où la haine n'existe pas. J'ai depuis longtemps abandonné cette lubie. Je n'abandonnerais pas. Jusqu'à la fin, je continuerais de me battre pour une unique raison. Te venger. Et s'il me faut tous les tuer pour y parvenir, je le ferai. C'est le prix à payer. Et même si à la fin, je devais te rejoindre, je me résignerais. _Le sourire aux lèvres_. Parce que tu es mon frère, et que je te ressemble. Que je te ressemblerai toujours.

* * *

Voilà. Je trouve qu'il retrace assez bien la réalité, en ces temps de guerre. Et puis ça peut laisser supposer que Sasuke « existe », bah oui dernièrement c'est à se demander s'il s'est pas fait bouffer par Kabuto (c'est un homme-lézard, son régime alimentaire a du changer…)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions surtout, mais je ne vous force pas la main non plus.

Concernant mon arrêt de travail, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. C'est un choix comme un autre, et vous pouvez toujours venir me parler bien sûr. Celles qui ont facebook savent bien comme je suis.

Amicalement vôtre, Mireba-chan de surcroît~


End file.
